zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Jelly
Chu Jelly is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Chu Jelly is a glob of gel dropped by defeated ChuChu or Chu, gelatinous blob-like enemies that contains powerful magical or medicinal properties depending on the type of Chu it came from. Usually, the color of the Chu Jelly (and thus, its innate properties) is the same as the enemy that dropped it, but occasionally, certain varieties of ChuChus drop jelly of a different color. Chu Jelly's properties vary by game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Three kinds of Chu Jelly can be kept in Link's Spoils Bag: red, green, and blue. If Link brings enough jelly samples to Doc Bandam on Windfall Island, he will convert them into a free potion. Red Chu Jelly makes Red Potion, which fully restores Link's health; Green Chu Jelly makes Green Potion, which fully restores Link's magic; and Blue Chu Jelly makes Blue Potion, which fully restores both health and magic. Chu Jelly can also be sold to Beedle for a small profit. While red and green jelly are unlimited, there are only 23 blobs of Blue Chu Jelly in the entire game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Upon defeating a Chu, Link can quickly use a bottle on the pool of Chu Jelly it leaves behind to store it. Once stored in a bottle, Chu Jelly can be consumed, causing a variety of effects depending on the color of the jelly (which in turn corresponds to the color of the Chu that dropped it). Five kinds of Chu Jelly can be obtained under normal circumstances. Red Chu Jelly restores eight hearts, while Blue Chu Jelly restores all of Link's health. Yellow Chu Jelly has the same appearance and function as Lantern Oil. Link can store it in a bottle, or directly fill his Lantern if he dips the Lantern in the puddle of jelly before it dissolves. Purple Chu Jelly has the same set of effects as Nasty Soup: it usually recovers or drains a single heart, but will rarely restore all hearts, or even drain all health down to one quarter of a heart. Any time two differently colored Chus merge, they become a Purple Chu, greatly reducing the usefulness of their jelly. Finally, there is Rare Chu Jelly, a glittering substance with the same effect as Great Fairy's Tears: it restores all of Link's health, and grants boosted attack power until Link takes damage or a certain amount of time has passed. Rare Chu Jelly looks similar to Yellow Chu Jelly, but it sparkles and is a slightly darker shade of gold. Notably, Rare Chus will not appear if Link already has Rare Chu Jelly in his inventory. It is also possible for Link to carry both Rare Chu Jelly and Great Fairy's Tears around at the same time. Green Chu Jelly also appears in Twilight Princess; however, it can only be obtained in the Wii and HD versions of the game, from which it was apparently not removed after the Magic Meter was abandoned during development. Rarely, Yellow and Blue Chus can merge, which creates a Green Chu in lieu of a purple one. Upon a Green Chu's defeat, its jelly can be bottled like any other; however, it has no effect when imbibed, and its description is completely blank both when acquired and when examined in the Item Subscreen. Interestingly, Green Chu Jelly appears in Twilight Princess HD for the Wii U and even has descriptions when acquired and on the Item Subscreen, though it still has no effect when consumed (the descriptions reference the fact it has no effect and state it doesn't look all that tasty). Presumably it was left in the game as an easter egg considering that it was given descriptions which it lacked in other versions. Black Chu Jelly is obtainable as well, through the use of a cheating device such as an Action Replay. Its description notes that it "smells bad even with the lid closed", and consuming it results in the loss of one heart. This indicates that Black Chu where originally planned to appear but were scrapped along with Black Chu Jelly. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Chu Jelly appears as a type of Monster Parts and functions like it did in The Wind Waker as it appears as a potion ingredient to create Elixirs and as a material dropped by Chuchu however the ChuChu Jellies are shaped like Jelly Blobs from Skyward Sword which they also function like as they are materials dropped by ChuChu that can be used to upgrade equipment. However they are known as ChuChu Jelly with elemental variants named after the color of ChuChu that shares its coresponding element of that specific jelly. Four types exist the first being Chuchu Jelly which is obtained from the eponymous ChuChus. Chuchu Jelly can be changed into other types by exposing it to specific elements such as fire, ice, or electricity. The first elemental type is Red Chuchu Jelly which is dropped naturally by Fire Chuchu though eponymous Chuchus will drop it if killed with a source of fire such as Fire Arrows. Red Chuchu Jelly produces a fiery explosion when struck with a weapon (arrows do not work) thus allowing them to be used to light campfires, burn enemies, and even roast food. The second type is White Chuchu Jelly which is dropped naturally by Ice Chuchu though eponymous Chuchus will drop it if killed with a freezing armaments such as Ice Arrows. White Chuchu Jelly produces a freezing explosion of cold air when struck with a weapon, thus allow them to be used to freeze meat and seafood or freeze enemies. The third and final elemental type is Yellow Chuchu Jelly which is dropped naturally by Electric Chuchu though eponymous Chuchus will drop it if killed with a source of electricity such as Shock Arrows or even lightning strikes which also applies to Fire and Ice ChuChus killed by Shock Arrows. Electric ChuChus however will drop Red ChuChu Jelly if killed by a source of fire including Fire Arrows while they will drop White ChuChu Jelly if killed with Ice element weapons or Ice Arrows. Basically the type of jelly dropped can change if killed by certain elements with deaths caused by electricity resulting in Yellow ChuChu Jelly. Yellow Chuchu Jelly produces a surging explosion of electricity when struck with a weapon, thus allowing them to be used to shock opponents to stun and disarm them. Link must be careful when striking elemental Chuchu Jellies as he can be effected by the elemental explosion they release when struck though Link can avoid this by using Spears or by wearing armor that makes him Fireproof (Level 2 or higher "Flamebreaker" set), Unfreezeable (Level 2 or higher "Snowquill" set), or Unshockable (Level 2 or higher "Rubber" set) thus allowing him to strike them without fear of being effected or damaged. Normal Chuchu Jelly is lacks an elemental explosion and simply breaks when struck, thus Link must be careful not to destroy it accidentally. Yellow ChuChu Jelly also spawns in a dead-end on Lomei Labyrinth Island which is actually part of a trap that triggers a Yellow ChuChu to ambush Link when he approaches it though he is free to collect the jelly and kill the Yellow ChuChu. Like other monster parts, Link can sell all types of Chu Jelly to Kilton at the Fang and Bone for Mon. It can also be sold to shops and merchants in exchange for Rupees.Great Fairies require certain types of ChuChu Jelly to upgrade certain types of Armor. Potion Brewing All types of Chu Jelly can be used to make elixirs via cooking, though unlike The Wind Waker Chu Jelly does not add any effect to the elixir itself. Instead the effect is based on the bugs, lizards, and frogs cooked with the Chu Jelly that determines its effects and only a single effect can be added to a potion as cooking different effects together with any monster part results in the failed food dish Dubious Food as Chu Jelly like other monsters is considered barely edible and disgusting unless brewed into an elixir. As a result cooking Chu Jelly alone or with cooking ingredients also results in Dubious Food. However as long as one bug, lizard, or frog is cooked with Chu Jelly and any ingredients with the same effect as the critter it is being cooked with, it will result in the elixir with that additional effect. For example, Link can cook a Spicy Elixir with any Chu Jelly, Summerwing Butterfly, and Spicy Pepper, Sizzlefin Trout, and Sunshroom as all the other ingredients besides Chu Jelly produce a "Spicy" effect, though Link must use a Summerwing Butterfly or Warm Darner (another "Spicy" bug) for Spicy Elixir to be produced as it is a primary potion ingredient along with the Chu Jelly, while the others are secondary additional ingredients. However it should be noted that all other monster parts besides Chu Jelly and Guardian Parts can be used as primary potion ingredients as well. However as Chuchus are relatively common and easy enemies to kill Chu Jelly is one of the easiest monster parts to obtain for brewing potions. Additionally cooking Yellow ChuChu Jelly with Fairies results in Fairy Tonic with the number of fairies determining how many heart container the resulting Fairy Tonic restores. Gallery File:Bluechuchujelly.png|Chuchu Jelly File:Redchuchujelly.png|Red Chuchu Jelly File:Whitechuchujelly.png|White Chuchu Jelly File:Yellowchuchujelly.png|Yellow Chuchu Jelly Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends Chu Jelly appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and are classified as a Weird-type food item. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food'' - Chu Jelly *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Chu Jelly *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Chu Jelly See also * Blob Jelly * Blue Potion * Chu * ChuChu * Chuchu Jelly ** Red Chuchu Jelly ** White Chuchu Jelly ** Yellow Chuchu Jelly * Elixir Soup * Great Fairy's Tears * Green Potion * Jelly Blob * Lantern Oil * Nasty Soup * Red Potion * Yeto's Soup Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Potions Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Fairy Foods Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items